Idylle, ça commence par idiot et ça finit par imbécile
by Lealyn
Summary: "Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'il avait changé. Elle avait même imaginé que peut-être, éventuellement, après la soirée, ils puissent envisager quelque chose. Elle avait (...) pensé que peut-être elle lui plaisait. Et elle, elle s'était rendue compte que Drago Malefoy (...) ne la laissait pas indifférente."


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà aujourd'hui un petit OS, écrit pour l'Arbre à textes de la page Facebook Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter ! Il est court, le contenu est succin, mais il y avait des consignes pour l'OS (entre 100 et 3000 mots, ainsi que des mots à insérer).**

 **Oui, il s'agit d'une Dramione, que la photo m'a tout de suite inspiré, alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?". Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas écrit, l'idée m'aurait hantée un petit moment... lol**

 **J'ai créé une page Facebook qui regroupe les nouveautés sur mes fictions, sur laquelle vous pouvez me retrouver si le coeur vous en dit, il s'agit de " Lealy Fictions" (il y a un compte Facebook du même nom, et c'est moi aussi ahah)**

 **Merci à Lily-Jem pour sa relecture :3**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Lealy**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **"Idylle, ça commence comme idiot et ça finit comme imbécile" ***

La soirée aurait dû se passer autrement pour Hermione Granger, qui se trouvait assise, un air rageur sur le visage, sur les marches de l'escalier menant au Hall de Poudlard. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu pour elle ; à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait à un bal, elle finissait assise dans un escalier, furieuse et peinée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment été idiote ! Si la première fois, en quatrième année lors du bal de Noël, c'était de la faute de Ronald Weasley, là elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Harry et Ginny l'avaient prévenue lorsqu'elle leur en avait parlé ; oh, bien sûr, elle avait tenté de leur faire avaler qu'il avait changé... Ils lui avaient quand même demandé de se méfier. Et elle, en bonne Gryffondor, elle avait foncé, tête baissée. "Quelle idiote !" pesta-t-elle intérieurement pour la énième fois en se remémorant comment elle s'était mise dans cette situation.

 _.._

 _Cela faisait désormais quasiment deux ans que Harry avait triomphé de Voldemort. Le Trio d'Or s'en était sorti, non sans quelques blessures physiques et morales. Ils avaient beaucoup perdu – beaucoup trop perdu – pendant la guerre. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait vaincu, et il leur avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire._

 _Harry avait été encore plus médiatisé qu'il ne l'était déjà, à son grand désespoir. Il faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver en présence des reporters. Il avait choisi d'accepter la proposition du Ministère, et avait intégré l'école d'Aurors sans passer ses ASPIC. Il avait officialisé sa relation avec Ginny, avec qui il résidait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, qui avait été redécoré avant leur emménagement - bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser du tableau de la vieille Walburga Black._

 _Ginny était retournée un an à Poudlard pour effectuer sa septième année, avait obtenu ses ASPIC, et faisait désormais partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle était bien sûr ravie d'habiter avec son cher et tendre depuis presque une année._

 _Ronald avait profité de sa médiatisation en tant que meilleur ami du Survivant, Héros du monde sorcier anglais, pour faire encore plus de publicité à la boutique de farces et attrapes, qu'il avait repris avec son frère George, trop atteint par la mort de son jumeau pour tenir le magasin seul._

 _Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait pas voulu des passe-droits du Ministère. Elle était retournée à Poudlard, souhaitant obtenir ses ASPIC par elle-même – elle avait bien entendu décroché un Optimal dans chaque matière. Elle s'était ensuite inscrite à l'école de Médicomagie ; elle s'était découvert une véritable vocation pendant la guerre, et elle souhaitait continuer à sauver des vies. Quant à sa vie sentimentale, elle était pour le moins inexistante. Le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Ron devant la Salle sur Demande avait été le seul qu'ils avaient échangé. Hermione n'avait rien ressenti, et s'était rendue compte qu'elle tenait à Ron autant qu'elle tenait à Harry, et qu'elle le considérait comme son frère. Le jeune homme l'avait mal pris, et depuis, leurs relations étaient tendues et ils se limitaient au strict minimum lors de leurs échanges verbaux aux repas de famille chez les Weasley. Hermione en était peinée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer autrement._

 _La reconstruction du château avait aussi pris du temps. Mine de rien, les mangemorts avaient mis une sacrée pagaille dans la bâtisse, et ils avaient mis du temps à lui redonner son allure. Un mois avant la deuxième date anniversaire de la victoire de l'Elu sur le Lord Noir, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait envoyé à bon nombre de sorciers, comprenant bien évidemment ceux qui avaient contribué de près comme de loin au triomphe du Bien, une invitation à la première soirée commémorative._

 _Hermione avait reçu son invitation alors qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque universitaire sorcière, en compagnie de deux de ses camarades de promo. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était à l'école de Médicomagie, elle côtoyait tous les jours deux de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard qui en faisaient partie eux aussi : Parvati Patil, avec laquelle elle s'était toujours entendue courtoisement, et Drago Malefoy. Au début, elle s'était cantonnée à l'ignorer royalement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie au Manoir de ses parents en feignant de ne pas les reconnaître Harry, Ron et elle que cela effaçait toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites subir. Elle avait appris par Parvati – qui se tenait toujours à jour des potins – qu'il avait passé ses ASPIC en candidat libre après avoir été gracié pendant son procès grâce notamment au discours en sa faveur de Harry. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait tout essayé pour l'ignorer, leurs professeurs de travaux pratiques les avaient à chaque fois ou presque placés en binôme. Hermione avait cru halluciner les premiers temps, et puis, forcée de lui adresser la parole autrement que pour lui dire "bonjour" afin que leurs travaux avancent, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait changé et pouvait être presque sympathique._

 _Drago et Parvati avaient reçu la même invitation qu'elle. Parvati s'était empressée de sortir de la bibliothèque pour envoyer un hibou à son compagnon Anthony Goldstein pour qu'il l'accompagne à cette soirée. Hermione avait reposé son papier et continué d'étudier, non sans lever les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de sa camarade. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait pipé mot et avait lui aussi continué à rédiger son parchemin._

 _Ce n'était que quelques jours plus tard que le drame d'Hermione Granger avait débuté. Drago lui avait demandé d'un air nonchalant si elle accepterait d'aller à cette soirée avec lui. Il avait justifié sa demande en lui disant que puisqu'il avait été mis à l'épreuve suite à son procès, il devait se rendre à cette soirée commémorative, mais se voyait mal y aller seul, et comme ils s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis la rentrée, il avait pensé lui demander. Très surprise par la démarche du jeune homme, elle avait baragouiné qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas y aller seule et qu'il n'était pas désagréable comme cavalier pour un bal : il avait un physique avantageux, de la conversation et il savait danser, ce qui était un bon point pour une soirée de cette envergure._

 _Seulement, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à Harry et Ginny qu'elle se présenterait à Poudlard le deux mai au soir avec Drago Malefoy, ils ne l'avaient pas vu sous un bon air. Ils admettaient volontiers que le jeune homme avait changé, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour autant. Ils lui avaient dit de se méfier, qu'il pouvait très bien se servir d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait tenté de les rassurer, en leur disant que la guerre étant terminée, elle ne risquait rien et qu'il n'était plus le jeune arrogant prétentieux de leurs jeunes années._

 _.._

En repensant à la situation, Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'il avait changé. Elle avait même imaginé que peut-être, éventuellement, après la soirée, ils puissent envisager quelque chose. Elle avait eu l'impression que sous l'air détaché qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il l'avait invitée au bal se cachait une certaine gêne, elle avait pensé que peut-être elle lui plaisait. Et elle, elle s'était rendue compte que le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait redécouvert cette année à l'école de Médicomagie ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle s'était fait jolie, avait choisi une robe qui, elle l'avait escompté, ferait son petit effet : une robe longue, lui laissant le dos dénudé, fendue sur l'un des côtés, de couleur vert émeraude. Elle avait mis une belle paire d'escarpins assortis, pour rallonger sa silhouette déjà fine. Elle avait dompté ses cheveux buissonneux, et avait réussi à en fait un chignon bas lâche.

Ah, ça, il l'avait regardée. Elle avait même cru discerner un instant une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux. Cela l'avait revigorée, et elle avait saisi son bras, confiante, pour entrer dans la salle. Ils avaient discuté un long moment avec Harry, Ginny et d'autres amis de Poudlard. Ronald leur avait le privilège de les ignorer totalement – Hermione avait largement préféré cela à un esclandre public. Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Alors qu'elle discutait avec le Ministre de la Magie et la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, elle l'avait aperçu en charmante compagnie. Pansy Parkinson s'était jetée dans ses bras et il lui avait rendu son étreinte avec chaleur. Si encore, cela avait été amical, et qu'il l'avait lâchée juste après... Mais la jeune femme était restée assise sur les genoux de Malefoy et n'en avait pas décollé, en profitant pour l'embrasser sur la joue à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

C'en avait été trop pour Hermione, qui s'était excusée poliment auprès de Kingsley et Minerva, et avait quitté la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est que Ginny Weasley avait suivi ce qui s'était passé avec un regard courroucé, et que Drago Malefoy s'était senti mal en la voyant détaler comme si un groupe de détraqueurs étaient à ses trousses.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là, misérable, assise sur les marches en pierre. Ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote. Elle s'était complètement fourvoyée, elle avait pensé qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux à Poudlard. Elle resterait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout imbuvable, bonne seulement à ce qu'ils réussissent leurs travaux pratiques. Elle soupira, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Alors qu'elle observait les étoiles, le regard vide, elle entendit des pas précipités sortir de la Grande Salle. Visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille dans son coin. Quelqu'un devait la chercher, sûrement pour lui demander un quelconque renseignement sur la guerre. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle se leva, et malgré la fraîcheur nocturne – ils n'étaient que le deux mai, et elle avait oublié de prendre son châle dans sa fuite précipitée – elle s'enfonça dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas lui qui la cherchait. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas écouté ses amis. Pourtant, elle avait souhaité qu'il ait vraiment changé. "Ne serait-ce pas parce que l'amour a disparu de ton dictionnaire quotidien ?" insinua une petite voix silencieuse. Elle secoua la tête. De rage. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner en plus la satisfaction de s'autodénigrer. Même si elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle pour tout ce qui concernait l'amour en général, elle était Hermione Granger, de la Maison Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas une vile Serpentard.

"Alors pourquoi continues-tu de fuir ?" continua cette même petite voix.

Elle s'arrêta net. C'était vrai ; pourquoi continuait-elle de fuir ? Elle avait cruellement manqué de courage – trait pourtant prépondérant de la Maison qui l'avait accueillie sept années durant. "J'avais besoin de solitude pour faire le point" se répondit-elle. "Tu as sacrément fait le point en t'appesantissant sur ton sort". Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas faux, en un sens.

Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par le bruit de pas dans la pelouse qui venaient vers elle. Un instant, elle paniqua. Elle s'était drôlement éloignée mine de rien. Elle toucha sa cuisse gauche, et fut soulagée de sentir sa baquette bien ficelée. Au moins, elle avait de quoi se défendre. Elle la saisit, voyant que la silhouette de l'individu se dessinait.

— Hermione ?

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question figure-toi. Et pour répondre à la tienne, je suis venu te chercher.

— Et en quel honneur ?

— Et bien accessoirement Granger, tu es ma cavalière. Et je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voir.

Elle ricana. Elle le sentit se tendre en face d'elle.

— Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si j'étais sortie d'une salle grouillant de monde c'était que je souhaitais un peu de solitude ?

— Jalouse hein ?

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien avoir l'obligeance de me laisser à mes pensées, tu serais aimable.

Là-dessus, elle décida de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche dans le parc de Poudlard, sans savoir vraiment où elle allait. La lune n'était qu'au début du premier quartier, elle n'éclairait que très peu. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons et qu'elle n'avait pas changé de direction, elle ne tarderait pas à arriver au Lac Noir.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de Malefoy sur son poignet, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver tout de suite.

— Quoi encore ? S'énerva-t-elle.

— Tu es gelée, tu aurais pu penser à prendre de quoi te couvrir.

— Parce que ça ne t'arrive jamais d'oublier quelque chose ?

— Tiens, Miss-Parfaite qui "oublie" ? Osa-t-il se moquer.

Ce fut la parole de trop. La main libre d'Hermione s'abattit toute seule sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

— Et tu crois être en position de force pour te payer ma tête en plus ? Crétin de Serpentard ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour redorer ton image ! Te pointer avec Hermione Granger l'Héroïne de Guerre, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, c'est tellement bien pour Drago Malefoy, dont le nom de famille a été traîné dans la boue ! Et t'afficher royalement, devant tout le monde, avec une autre femme que celle que tu es censé accompagner ! Les gens vont me prendre, et à raison, pour la dernière des idiotes ! Tu m'as humiliée ce soir. Je te déteste Drago Malefoy, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle tenta de dégager son poignet toujours prisonnier de la main de Malefoy à la fin de sa tirade. Sans grand succès. Il s'était même crispé en face d'elle, elle le sentait. Sa poigne s'était considérablement resserrée, au point même où il commençait à lui couper la circulation du sang. Cela lui fit lâcher sa baguette, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il lui faisait mal à force.

— Lâche-moi Malefoy, tu me fais mal.

— Tu te trompes.

— Comment ça je me trompe ? Tu me fais mal, je sais ce que c'est la douleur ! Merci, je m'en souviens tous les jours en regardant mon bras.

Il savait bien entendu qu'elle faisait référence à ce que sa tante lui avait fait subir dans le Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait gravé dans sa peau les mots infâmes "Sang-de-Bourbe". Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il se souvenait aussi de ses cris de douleur. À cette pensée, il lui lâcha brusquement le poignet. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle crie de la même façon que cette nuit-là. Aussitôt, elle frotta énergiquement son poignet à l'endroit même où, quelques secondes auparavant, la main de Malefoy se trouvait.

— Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle n'entendit pas.

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Excuse-moi.

— Oh.

Sa voix était flottante. Hermione était étonnée de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui tout à coup. Alors qu'elle relâchait sa vigilance le concernant sous la surprise, elle se retrouva enserrée dans les bras de son camarade. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle essayait, vainement, de se débattre, mais apparemment, sa musculature n'était pas en plastique et elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle était tétanisée. Cela ne pouvait pas être Drago Malefoy. Il aurait dû l'envoyer balader avec des remarques acerbes, comme il l'avait déjà bien habituée auparavant. Ou alors, la laisser partir et l'ignorer. Mais décidément pas la prendre dans ses bras.

Et elle avait été encore plus surprise lorsque, au moment où il s'était écarté d'elle, il avait pris son visage en coupe, pour murmurer à nouveau des excuses, et poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 _* : Citation d'Alfred Capus._

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Si jamais vous aimez lire des fictions diverses et variées, je publie actuellement toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction "Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui". Il s'agit d'un Charlie/Hermione, ça peut paraître un peu spécial de prime abord, mais je suis tombée sous le charme de ce pairing !**

 **J'espère vous lire en commentaire !**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **Lealy**


End file.
